tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors
Chris McLean takes 16 new teenagers back to Camp Wawanakwa for an all new season. This time, the individuals will placed on the heroes or villians tribe, and every day they will participate in a challenge, and the winning team will receive immunity, but the losing team must go to elimination, and vote one of their own off. This cycle will happen until the Final 9, when the teams merge. Who shall prevail? Who will fail? Sign-Ups Please sign-up as only one character, thank you! (: Heroes #Abby - The Kind Cheerleader - Nduke #Scott- The Passionate Musician- AJ #Jason - God's Gift to Earth - Reddy #Matthew - The Candy Bartender - MTDM #Liam - The Hockey Star - Flamethrower12 #Maxwell, the Paranoid Schitzophrenic - Mr. E #Courtney - The Strategist - Flame #Elizabeth, the Sweet Animal Lover - Jay Villains #Jerome-"The Tough Guy"=Totaldramaseriesfan234 #West - The Obsessive One Aimerstalk 01:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) #Juri-Evil Girl-Bakura13 #Evalyn- The Mean Girl-Natedog14 #Sean- The uptight guy with piercings --TotalDramaFan90 03:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) #Mara- The chilly one.- Mrodd #Charlie- The Awesome One - BlazeHead 51 #Axel- The Lethal Flame- Phyneo Activity Strikes If you miss three votes, you're out! :@ #Matthew/Elizabeth/Liam - 1 *Matthew - Episode 2 *Elizabeth - Episode 2 *Liam - Episode 7 #'Courtney/Jason/Sean/Scott/West - NONE' Contestant History DO NOT EDIT Elimination Table DO NOT EDIT! 1 - In Episode 2, Evalyn and Jerome magically found immunity idols, so Chris punished both teams by forcing them both to vote somebody off. Episode 1: Welcome, Campers! Chris: Welcome, campers! Abby: Hi Chris! Jason: Surprise! Jason Alvarez is here, ready to defeat the treacherous villains with my heroic charms! Now, who would like to form an alliance? Don't all jump at once. ^_^ Juri:... Jason: Oh! My apologies for having you so starstruck, commonfolk! Juri:Yeah, whatever.*Walks away* Jason: *Sighs merrily* Ah, she must've had to go take care of a nose bleed. Quite a shame. Quite, a, shame. Jerome: Whats up homies?, i came here to win >:) Juri:Good another villian has arrived. Jerome: *flex's muscles* Hey whats your name? Juri:Um,Juri. Jerome: Ready to make these losers cry >:) Juri:Heck yeah! Evalyn: Hey, Villians! Juri:Hi! Jerome: Whats up homies?, i came here to win >:) Juri:Didn't you just say that?? Jerome: Hey dude! >:), he we should be in an alliance together, what do ya say? Juri:Ok fine. Jerome: Cool, now lets insult these wimps >:D Juri: Fine by me! Jerome: Hey losers, you might wanna quit now cause villains always get what they want >:D Juri: None of you guys stand a chance! Evalyn: Well, Fine By Me! Evalyn: I want to be an Ostrich :D Sean: ugh, why did I even sign up for this show? Maxwell: *walks up, shaking* H-H-Hello... Sean: Um why are you stuttering? Maxwell: *starts screaming* Goth! Get away you emo freak! *continues screaming, and starts to run away, but rams into a tree* Evalyn: *Helps Maxwell Up* are you okay? Liam: * is wearing a winnipeg jets jersey* I brought every NHL jersey there is! Evalyn: Oh Can I Have A New Jersey Devils Jersey Please? West: So there are thirteen of us plus an ostrich? Hmmm who to obsess over? Scott: Let's show those villains you don't have to play dirty to win! Sean: Ugh, I just came here to win, do challenges, and go home. West: Hey I'm no villain! just an obsessive fail :c Courtney: Hey guys! (walks over to the crowd) Evalyn: Hello! *whispers to self* losers. Axel: heh... wow... we are so going to have a rough time facing this bunch of "heroes" *rolls eyes* Courtney: *scratches head* Whatevs. (CONF) I heard that. Anyways, these losers don't know that once merge come, I'm gonna kick there butts. Heheh. Challenge (1) Chris: Today's challenge is a trivia bowl on past Total Drama seasons! The first team to ten points win immunity, the losers will be forced to vote at the elimination ceremony. If you a question wrong, you lose a point for your team, Go! Question 1: How many total episodes has Duncan appeared in? '' Mara: Are we really supposed to know this *Rolls eyes* 72 {C Courtney: I agree. Good job! *rolls eyes and quietly says* Mrs. Know It All. {C Evalyn: Good answer! ''Chris: That is incorrect! -1 points for the Villains, and the Heroes gain a point since the Villains got it wrong! '' ''Question 2: Where was DJ born? Courtney: Jamaica Charlie: that HAS to be right. Chris: Another point for the Heroes! The score is 2 to -1! ''' ''Question 3: How many times did LeShawna and Harold kiss?'' Evalyn: Once Charlie: once, only in X-Treme Torture i think... Courtney: Once, I believe. 'Chris: A point for the Villains! The score is 1-1! ' ''Question 4: How many girls did Alejandro woo in TDWT?'' Charlie: Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette and Leshawna. 6 girls Courtney: 5, Heather said she didn't like Alejandro. Sean: I agree with Charlie. Charlie: thank you Sean..(CONF) dumb hero Courtney! Sean: Whatevers....... (CONF) My team will kick butt. I can feel it. '''Chris: Another point for the Villains! The score is 2-1! - - - Question 5: Worth 3 points, What is Heather's percentage of overall episodes appeared in? :D Evalyn: 77.65% Sean: Agreed. Chris: Three more points for the Villains! The score is 5-1! Question 6: Final question, worth five points The team that is head at the end of this question wins immunity. How many times has LeShawna been in the Bottom Two? Evalyn: been in bottom two twice, eliminated 3 times. so, 5 times. Sean: mmm IDK Courtney: He never said 5 times. Hehehe. West: out of curiosity will every challenge be like how the losing team can always catch up? It kind of dissiscentives the winning team on trying hard if they know they can easily rebound o.o oh yea go team to D:< Chris: No, and the Villains win with 10/10! Heroes, time to vote. Your comeback was a fail. ' 'Vote (1) Chris: Heroes, time to vote! Courtney: Matt. He's a bartender, and may get high on us. Sorry. Maxwell: I vote for Matthew, who has done absolutely nothing. And he sells CANDY! I mean, anyone who sells candy must ''be secretly evil! Liam: Matt. Elizabeth: Maxwell. He's a little scary, being a paranoid schizophrenic. Sorry, Max. Matthew: (lol this started? nduke you need to tell me these things! D:<) I vote for Maxwell, because uh he's crazy paranoid!! ^^ (Courtney, a ''candy bartender. :|) Abby: I vote for Maxwell, that guy rubs me the wrong way. >_> Scott: Sorry team, I didn't know the game had started, my vote goes to Maxwell, sorry but too unpredictable Jason: Pfft, these people are fools. I cannot associate with them! *waves a white glove* Call in my chariot! I hereby quit this worthless competition! Elizabeth: Well, that was unexpected. :o Chris: Buh-bye Jason, 15 remain! *catapults Jason* Episode Two: Balls of Scurry Heroes (2) Scott: Crap, one of our strongest players quit, come on guys we can't let the villains win! Maxwell: (CONF) They really are ''out to get me! I knew it, I just knew it! *screams, and falls over in the confessional* Liam: (CONF) I am in a place where there is no meaning. But that dosen't mean I give up! Villains (2) Axel: (CONF) HAH!!! That was easy... if the Heroes "stongest" player is gone this early in the game... the rest will follow soon! Juri:Wow Axel I didn't know you were her too! Small world. Axel: *shrugs* Ehh... ya I know right? Juri:Well, wish you luck! Axel: Ya you too! Juri:(CONF) That was the nicest thing I ever said to anyone.........I think I'm losing my evil touch...... Axel: (CONF) *Slaps self* Keep your head focused Axel! *slaps harder* I am evil... no more niceness Sean: Meh, I'm the one that should've quit. Ugh........ Juri:(CONF)*Wondering why she was nice to Axel* No......IT CANT BE!!!! Jerome: I cant believe Jason quit. Juri:I don't really care. He was kinda annoying. At least he wasn't on our team. Axel: ONe less threat for the villians... although he really wasn't a threat to begin with... Juri:Good one Axel!(CONF) !@#$%^&* it I said something nice again! Sean: ugh...... Juri:If we keep this up, Villains will make the top 8! Sean: Yeah... Sure.... Whatever.... West: *shlurpdyshlurp* mhmmmm You look tasty? ;) Sean: *Looks at West confused* Juri:What does that even mean? Sean: IDK but I'm going for a swim. *Walks Away* Jerome: Well im gonna get food for us guys. Juri:Sweet! Axel: Ya... some food does sound good right now... Juri:I'm so hungry I could go cannibal and eat all of you! Sean: (CONF) IDK Why I'm still here, I think I should quit too, but we'll just see about that..... Axel: The sooner the challenges start the better... then we can get rid of those loser heroes! Juri:You said it! Sean: *Comes back from swimming* Not the best pleasant swim.... Juri:What happened? Sean: A shark tried to eat me. Juri:That is awesome! Jerome: *Come's back with fish and crabs* Yea buddy. Juri: Where'd you get all the food? Sean: sorry I'm not eating that. I drink egg whites. Juri:*Eats some crab*Yummers! Jerome: I went fishing in the ocean. *hands his tribemates the food* Sean: *Drinks Eggwhites* Juri:*Eats* Axel: *eats some fish* Juri:I'M COO COO FOR CRAB!!!!*Goes insane* Jerome: *huddles with Sean, Axel and Juri* Do you guys wanna be in an alliance? Juri:I thought I was already in an alliance with you. Jerome: U were, Im wondering if they can join us. Juri:Oh ok. Sean: Umm ok. Juri:Axel do you want to join? Axel: hmmm... with us four in an alliance... we would be unstopable... I'm in. Jerome: Cool, so if we lose tonight who should we vote off. Sean: I say Mara. Jerome: Ok, so whos the captain of this tribe? Axel: I say you dude... you seem to be on top of things! Jerome: Alright :), I wonder what the challenge is? Sean: Ugh, I need to talk to you guys. *to his alliance* Jerome: Sure what is it? Sean: I was thinking of quitting too. Jerome: Why?, I mean we can keep you safe Sean, why do you wanna quit? Sean: Idk but, since we have an alliance going I guess I'll stay. Jerome: Ok, listen we vote out Mara tonight if we lose the challenge k? West: I think I'm getting obsessed! Whatever floats the team's boat. Mara: You are all so loud -_- So pleas, just shut up. Evalyn: (CONF) I helped my team to victory, i should be respected! Charlie: honestly team, the Heroes have no chance at beating us. Jerome: Alright team, so tonight we kick butt, on 3 *puts hand in* Charlie: as much as i'd like to join in this trust building heart warming moment. i'll just sleep, count me in nonetheless. (CONF) i'd say i'm turning into a true villain!! Jerome: (CONF) Im here to win, im not going to let these so called "Heroes" beat my team >:) West: (CONF) I'm definitely not a hero...but am I a villain? I just love obsessing! Mara: When I said shut up... I didn't mean be silent... God. Can't you get anything right? Evalyn: (CONF) Mara is such a You-Know-What! Jerome: *huddles with his alliance* Ok Mara needs to go shes so uptight and rude, she has to go. what do you guys think? Sean: I'm down with that. Jerome: Alright, im gonna look for immunity idols ok, keep the others occupied plz? Evalyn: *hears Jerome* Hahahahaha. *follows Jerome* (CONF) maybe I could give an immunity idol to someone. Jerome: Now where is this thing?, wait is that what I think it is, *finds immunity idol in log* Yes!! >:D Evalyn: *runs by Jerome and takes the immunity Idol* See ya later Sucker! *runs away* Jerome: No!!! *walks back to camp*, (CONF) Evalyn thinks shes so smart but I grabbed 2 of them, who should I give this too? Charlie: hey, hey, hey! look what Jerome has!, (in a quieter voice) two immunity idols!, since we are the two most evil villains here, let's get all the way to the final!, now let us have that idol! Evalyn: (CONF) Now I have a Immunity Idol, now i can be safe any time! Jerome: Im gonna give this too Sean & Juri, *whispers to Charlie* Listen were voting for Mara if we lose tonight if you vote her off with us and convince everyone else, i'll find another immunity idol for me & you, is it a deal? Charlie: fine, you keep your word Jerome. Aimers: Alright look, I know I am not the host of this but I am stripping you two of your idols until nduke approves them. It's against camp rules to god play and find those, especially if the host does not say one exists. Please stop god playing thanks you. Natedog14: I told him to stop it. :P TDSF234: Im sorry about that, I get excited with hese things XD Blaze: same. Aimers: haha it's fine xD just don't look for idols unless nduke says they exist...let's go team villains! West: I think our team shouldn't focus on eliminating teammates until we lose! We are epic let's do this! Elimination Ceremonies (2) 'Villains Vote (1) '''Chris: Since Evalyn and Jermone magically found idols, I'm taking them back, and giving them to contestants at random... during the next episode. *takes idols* And now, it's time to vote somebody off. Mara: Sean. ''' '''Jerome: I vote for Mara. Evalyn: Mara. Sean: Goodbye Mara Axel: Mara Charlie: get out off here Mara. West: I think our team is becoming divided but I vote Mara... Jerome: *to his alliance* So Mara leaves tonight which means peace & quiet for us >:) Juri: >:) Chris: Juri has until 7:30 PM EST to vote!!! Juri:MARA!!!!! There! Happy now!? Chris: Mara, time to go. *catapults Mara* 'Heroes Vote (2)' Chris: Since Evalyn and Jermone magically found idols, I'm taking them back, and giving them to contestants at random... during the next episode. *shows off idols* And now, it's time to vote somebody off. Scott: Sorry but my vote goes to Maxwell again, I don't want your spontaneous behavior affecting the team negatively. I'm sorry! Liam: Maxwell or Matt.... I can't decide! But I will vote for..... Maxwell! Abby: *sighs* I vote for Courtney.. Anyone with a label "The Strategist" is bad news, and why is she playing the hero card? Hmm. Maxwell: I vote for Courtney, who seems to be playing the "Ms. Perfect" Card. (Sorry for missing the last two weeks, I've been having alot going on lately. I promise I'll be more active in the future.) Chris: Courtney, Elizabeth, and Matthew have until 7:30 PM EST to vote!! Courtney: *sniffs* You guys aren't even suppose to see the labels! *sniffs again* I vote Max, sorry. Chris: Sadly, Maxwell has been eliminated. *catapults Maxwell* Episode 3: Twist It Up Challenge Chris: Today, we're getting right into the challenge. Today, you will be participating in a climbing challenge, up the cliff. The first two competitors to make it up the cliff will become team captains, and you will get to pick your teammates! That's right, it's team swap day, and the person who doesn't get picked, gets eliminated! READY.... SET.... GO!! Juri:*Starts climbing* Evalyn: *Starts climbing* Courtney: *starts climbing fastly* Evalyn: *starts climbing faster* Sean: *Starts climbing* Ugh. Courtney: *looks at Evalyn* Hi! *climbs faster* Evalyn: *starts climbing higher then the rest* Courtney: *glares at her, the climbs faster than her* Evalyn: *is 3 quarters of the way there, climbs faster then everyone* Sean: *Starts getting intimidated and climbs faster* Evalyn: *is almost there* YES! Jerome: *climbs very fast* Evalyn: *makes it up the cliff* YAY! Sean: *Also makes it up* Ugh, Finally! Jerome: *makes it up the cliff and pants* Juri:*Climbs up to Evalyn* Hello!*Climbs faster* Scott: *looks up at the cliff* Oh well, even though they are done might as well *begins climbing* Axel: *climbing* (CONF) It doesnt really matter if I win this challenge... it is likely that one of my alliance members will win it... and choose me to be on their team! Scott: *climbing* (CONF) I have to show I will be helpful in challenges, don't wanna be that one not picked Matthew: *starts climbing* I can do this... It seems like I might not get picked. Come on, Matt. Compare this to your job. I know Paris Hilton! This is for you, Paris! *climbs* Courtney: *makes it up the cliff, panting* Good job, Evalyn and Sean! (CONF) Whatevs. Scott: *is almost to the top* Wow this cliff is big Charlie: (starts to climb as quickly as possible, nearly reaching the top already) West: *continues climbing* (CONF) I have a strange feeling the two winners of this are going to divide the teams in a very dangerous way...nonetheless I will follow them to the end with loyalty. Charlie: (climbs faster) Elizabeth: *apologizes to her team for hanging around all the deer and squirrels, but found a marvelous shortcut for her team by following a doe* (Climbs quickly, and can see the top!) This scenery is so fantastic!! (Whips out a camera and takes a picture. Runs to catch up with the deer.) Chris: Well then.. Evalyn and Sean, there isn't a possible way to get up there in five lines, and Evalyn & Sean godplayed, but Evalyn at least did more lines than Shawn, so the winners are... Courtney & Evalyn! Courtney and Evalyn, pick your team name and colors! :3 Courtney: Thanks, Chris! My team color is yellow, and we're The Aces! Evalyn: Are color is Red, and we're The Red Raiders! (Hence the color) Chris! Okay, Courtney, you pick first! And then, the team with more people will be forced to vote someone off, but the captains have immunity! (; To even it out! :D Courtney: Uhm.... Sean. Evalyn: Abby! Come on over here! :D Courtney: Scott! You seem cool. :D Elizabeth: *makes it to the top! See's that she's late. ;( Joins the rest waiting to be chosen.* West: I thought Chris said the person who wasn't picked goes home! Who knows now! *waits with Juri* This is so confusing don't you think? D: Evalyn: I pick..... West! :D get over here buddy! Courtney: Elizabeth! Come over here you little animal lover you! Evalyn: Matthew, Get over here candy man! Courtney: West! Evalyn: He's on my team already. Courtney: Oh, sorry. :P I choose Axel. Elizabeth: Hooray! *dashes over to be with Courtney's Golden Aces!* :D *nudges Courtney* Um, Courtney, Evalyn already picked West. Evalyn: Charlie. Charlie: hehe..thank goodness.. (CONF) i thought i was gone there... Courtney: Juri! You can be on my team! Evalyn: Down to two, eh? I'll pick....... Liam. Courtney: Then I have Jerome. What happens now? Evalyn: Jerome is eliminated. He was not supposed to be picked West: Evalyn thank you for picking me! I'm glad I have such a good captain :p (CONF) Isn't it almost ironic that Jerome, the contestant who has been orchestrating the villain moves may possibly go home. I have to say It is quite odd and I wonder how this will affect things...maybe he is staying after all! Evalyn: Your Welcome. (CONF) Be nice to people, they will be nice to you. Elizabeth: Wait! I thought the team with the most members was going to have to vote someone off. Unless we're losing the last person picked? Wha....? Chris: Actually, Courtney's team has 7, so she has to pick someone to be placed on Evalyn's team. And Matthew could possibly be eliminated. Courtney can put him on The Raid Raiders though, and eliminate one of her own. -w-''' Evalyn: I picked Matthaew already though. Courtney: Uhm... I would like to put Jerome on the Raiders, and let them go to eliminations. Axel: Hey... wasn't Chris gonna hand out the those Chris idols this episode? '''Vote Chris: Time to vote, Raiders. Evalyn is immune, so you cannot vote her off. Evalyn: I vote Jerome. Charlie: nowhone's a better villain then me Jerome. i'm awesome. i vote for you tough guy. West: my obsession with calculations paid off ;) with Jerome's entire alliance on the other team, he is an easy target. I vote Jerome, I do not believe he will help our team positively. Liam: I guess I vote Jerome. Jerome: (CONF) Im nervous about getting eliminated, i dont see why they find me a threat.....i can help my team win, anyway i vote for Charlie. :/ Abby: *sobs* I want to be on The Aces!!! Anyway, I vote for Jerome. Matthew: I vote Jerome. Chris: Jerome, it's time to go. *catapults Jerome* 'Episode 4: Volcano'd' 'Red Raiders (1)' Liam: Whew! That was close! West: (CONF) While our team may have had to go to a vote, we are stronger than ever without a villain blocking our goal of winning. Yes, myself, Evalyn, and Charlie may have been put on the villain team but overall, I would say we are the three most harmless "villains" here. I just like obsessing, Charlie is too awesome, and Evalyn has a nice side. I really hope the heroes trust us because I have a lot of faith in team unity and success! West: It was close indeed Liam, but we still need to win this thing! Liam: *shoots hockey pucks at a target* (CONF) Good thing Jerome is outta here. I should make an alliance with West. (NON-CONF) I know. Why don't we make an alliance? West: I am up of or anything, but In the end the focus should be on winning. Our team as a whole needs to stay close! Liam: Yeah, but who don't you trust? I don't trust Charlie. Charlie: (CONF) OK, maybe i did betray Jerome at the vote off, sticks and stones guys!, Jerome was mearly an obstacle!. i hate being the villain sometimes but if making an alliance with my group will get me far, so be it. Liam: Hey Charlie. Charlie: Liam, wassup?...i'm sure your concerned on why i betrayed Jerome in the last vote off. Liam: You may have betrayed him, but that's okay. Why don't we make an alliance? Charlie: an alliance you say? hmm...(CONF) Courtney's making her own little alliance on the other team, but when we get to the merge. it will be all guns blazing! (NON CONF) i'll get back to you on it Liam. Evalyn: may I join Your Alliance? West: It seems things may be getting hectic. Guys we should be careful about alliances. If a team switch comes around we will get separated and picked off one by one. Matthew: (conf) It seems the Heroes and Villains could be split 3-3 on this team. (non-conf) Yo, Liam and Abby. Alliance? West, you want to join us? I have candy. :D Evalyn: Can I join Please? Liam: Not now Matt. West: We have a very strong team and should focus on victory first, should we lose, an alliance wood come in handy and I am all ears for anything... Liam: Can the host excuse me for a week because I am going somewhere 'The Aces (1)' Axel: (CONF) Good thing that I wasn't the leader of our alliance... otherwise I would be the one sent home! Scott: Go Aces! This team rocks! (CONF) I'm worried about the villains and heroes being merged now Courtney: (CONF) To some, I'm a threat, so I need a good alliance to back me up, or else, I may be next. Courtney: Elizabeth, Juri, may I ask you girls a question? Scott: *walks up to Courtney* Hey Courney, I was thinking about strategy, and I think we should form a heroes alliance. You in? (CONF) I want a hero to win, even if it isn't me Juri:Yeah Courtney, what is it? Courtney: *stares at Scott, then at JurI* Uh.... nvrmnd. Hey, Scott. THe alliance thing sounds cool. THink Juri can join, since she's pover here? Elizabeth: *turns to Courtney* Hi, Courtney! What's up? Hi everyone else! *grins* Elizabeth: *to everyone* I'd love for a hero to win too. Awesome! This is fun! (CONF) Are any of us really villains? That was just a label. Wasn't it? Juri:*Randomly appears in the CONF with Elizabeth* I'm a villian. Axel: (CONF) Probably should make some friends.... (END-CONF) Hey team ACES!!! What's up! Sean: Meh, nothing. (CONF) I'm so bored here, ugh....... Juri:Hi Axel!(CONF) Since I'm one of the few villians on the team I might as well try to gain their trust.*Pukes* Axel: Whats up Juri? Juri:*Whispers* Let's make an alliance to get rid of these heroe people. You in? Axel: *whispers* Of course Juri! Courtney: *whispers to Scott and Elizabeth while the other alliance is talking* We should make a heroes alliance? Good idea? Scott: *whispers back* Yes sounds good! Heroes forever! Elizabeth you in? Elizabeth: *whispers in return to Courtney and Scott* Absolutely! Hero Power! Yay, us!! :) Elizabeth: (CONF) I'd better make friends like Axel's doing. (outside CONF) Hi, new teammies! I'm Elizabeth! Nice to meet you all! Hooray, Aces!!! :D Axel: *contemplateing* Hey guys!!! I think we should have a team meeting! Scott: *whispering to Elizabeth and Courtney* Sweet! *done talking* Yeah Axel? Axel: Well... I think it is fairly obvious that we are all building up alliances the vote each other off... but this is actually tearing our team apart! I say we work together, win some challenges, and make it to the merge with most of the team intact! If we should meet elimination, we vote out the weak link not based on the fact that one is a villian or a hero! Elizabeth: Great idea, Axel! We do need to work together as a team until we merge, at least. Axel: Thank you Elizabeth! Anyone else agree... we team up to beat those Raider losers! Scott: Sounds risky...I'm in, This would make for a great song. So I think the plan should be we agree on who to vote off if we lose, but try our best not to lose. Then we can ally when our teams merge. Sound good everyone? Axel: Exactly! Elizabeth: Hooray, Team Aces!!! :D Let's beat them Raiders!! :) Scott: Let's do this! *pounds his fist in the air* (CONF) The Raiders seem like they are having some difficulty getting along, that should help us Juri:Yes it should. Elizabeth: C'mon, us!! :D Yay, Aces!!! Whoo-hoo!!! :) Sean: Yeah..... Aces.... Whoo..... Whatever Scott: Oh yeah! Oh and guys, I may not be here for the challenge tonight so cut me some slack, I'm sure you guys will win though! (Sorry I am going out to dinner tonight xD) Elizabeth: No worries, Scott. I'm ready for a challenge! ;) Axel: If there ever is a challenge! Elizabeth: IKR? C'mon, challenge!! :D And Scott might be here for it, too! :) *whistles for some songbirds to sing while we're all waiting around* *many songbirds sing, and everyone falls asleep while we're waiting for dinner* *the birds go back home to roost* *we get a good power-snooze* 'Mess Hall' 'Challenge' Will happen Saturday, March 31st @ 8 PM EST!!!! Chris: WELCOME TO TODAY'S CHALLENGE! Today, teams have to find their team's color seashell somewhere on the beach, and you cannot find it within 15 lines. READY.. SET.. GO! :D '' Evalyn: *looks for the seashell* Sean: *Searcehes For Shells* Axel: *begins to look for the shells* Scott: *runs along the shore looking at the beach* Come on shell Courtney: *searches for shell* Axel: COULD This be it!!! No... thats a crab *throws it* Scott: *sees something* I FOUN- Crap that's just a regular seashell *doubles back along the shore and searches again* Courtney: *looks behind rocks* Scott: *begins digging up some of the beach* Maybe it's underground Sean: hmmm, nope just a bottle. Axel: AH-HA... stupid rock *keeps looking* Scott: *keeps digging and whistling to the Lion King 1 and a Half song Dig a Tunnel* Axel: *keeps digging* Where is that stupid shell! West: Oh dear our team is faltering... *begins searching* It has to be here somewhere... Axel: Let's go Aces!!! I am sure it is here somewhere!!! *keeps searching* Scott: *continues searching* Keep going team! Axel: *continues to search* (CONF) It looks like it is between me and Scott right now... Evalyn: *looks for seashell and finds something* aww, stupid Box! Scott: *keeps searching* (CONF) Where is this stupid sea shell! Axel: Man... THIS IS FRUSTRATING!!! *keeps searching* Scott: *sees something faintly golden in the distance* I see something! *begins running towards it* (Between Courtney, Axel, Sean and I we have accumlated over 15 lines, so does that count?) Axel: *Hears Scott* What is it Scott? (I think it does count. Since this was a team challenge.) Scott: I found the shell Axel! *runs and grabs it* We win!! (Yeah Duke said it counted, I asked in the IRC) Axel: YES!!! Nice job dude! Evalyn: NO!!!!! Elizabeth: *had been silently searching with her team, but didn't help find it* ;( (Sadly, Sundays and the First of the Month are not good times for me. I was hoping Palm Sunday would be challenge-free, but I didn't say anything Saturday. Sorry.) '''Chris: The Heroes win immunity! Axel: Geez... that sure is one long elimination ceremony... 'Vote (4)' Chris: Villains, time to vote. Evalyn: I have to vote Abby, she didn't do the challenge. Abby: I vote Evalyn. >_> (I was too busy monitoring the challenge, sorry. >_>) Liam: ....I need some thinking time. Charlie: i believe that this person is a mere obstacle..i vote Abby. Liam: I vote Abby. West: Considering that Evalyn did the challenge I guess I vote for Abby... Evalyn: (CONF) 4/7 Majority wins, Abby goes home. Liam: (CONF) I bet I am the next biggest threat. Chris: Abby, time to go! :p Episode 5: The Drama Games The Aces (5) Axel: well done team! Elizabeth: Yay, team!! :D Red Raiders (5) West: We lost *sigh* Well our team can still do it!! Liam: I know. (Is this camp dead?) Mess Hall Challenge Will happen Wednesday, April 4th @ 8 PM EST! (MTDM: Can it be at 6 or 7? Survivor's at 8!) (Flamethrower12: Make it Friday, My grandparents are coming over tomorrow.) (Jay: Maybe Friday night? I have people over tomorrow.) (Jay: Friday's still great for me, but Easter Saturday and Sunday I'm very busy and won't be on the wiki much, if at all. Thanks! :D Happy Easter!! <3) (Jay: Just FYI, chances are I won't even see this wiki until Monday, so please don't boot me if you have the challenge over the weekend! :) ) 9Phyneo: Can't make this challenge... Community Spirit thing that I have to give a speech at... sorry) Chris: Time for your challenge! Today, you're challenge is to simply say I. The last member to say I will be eliminated. ;D GO ''' Evalyn: I Elizabeth: I West: I Sean: I Elizabeth: Can I say "I" for Axel (Phyneo), since he's at the Community Spirit thing? Scott: I Axel: I (it ended a lot sooner than I thought... I thought it go for 2 more hours...) Charlie: I Elizabeth: Nevermind! :3 Courtney: I Matthew: I Evalyn: Liam Or Juri Will Be Eliminated! '''Chris: Juri, Liam, you have until 2 PM EST tomorrow afternoon to say I, or you'll both be tragically eliminated. Liam: I Chris: Juri, time to go! *catapults Juri* Episode 6: B-Ware The Aces (6) Chris: Aces, please welcome your new member, returnee, Jason! Axel: Wait... WHA??? Sean: (CONF) I can't believe the quitter Jason is back! Courtney: OMIGOD! Elizabeth: *tackle-hugs Jason* Welcome back!! :D :) Sean: *To Jason* Welcome back, I guess. Matthew: (conf) I can't believe Chris would actually return a quitter... I mean, seriously!? Well, at least we'll have an easy vote come a time we lose. Scott (CONF): Lost a villain in return for a Hero? Sick! (NON-CONF) Welcome back Jason!!!! Alright guys we can't lose another challenge Red Raiders (6) Evalyn: Rough Day Yesterday Wasn't It! Charlie: (CONF) why did Chris have to bring back that stupid idiot Jason!?. he wasn't worth it!. the biggest threat to me is Liam. i'm getting the feeling he doesn't trust me. he'll want to make an alliance to get rid of me!. HA!, i see his plan now!. once i get to the merge Liam's and Courtney's alliances are both going down! Liam: (CONF) Maybe I could learn to trust Charlie. One thing at a time. Right now, the challenge and my entire team come first. (NON-CONF) Maybe I should leave the show. What do you guys think? Evalyn: I think you can could go Farther in This Game. (CONF) I am mean, but I like that Liam Kid. West: *sits calmly* I think the situation we are in is quite disturbing. We're going to lose another member to a double elimination. I just hope our team can stick together and vote out the weakest members who do the least... Liam: Yeah, but I don't think Charlie trusts me! What do I do? Mess Hall Elizabeth: *Scrounges through the kitchen and whips up some grub for everyone, so we can all celebrate Jason's return. Whips up a nice cake with candles, too, so we can all have some fun while we load up on carbohydrates and sugar!* xDD Liam: Ooooh, can I try the frosting? Elizabeth: *Hands Liam the unlicked frosting bowl with a smile. Cuts him a corner piece of cake, too.* Elizabeth: *Tells everyone it's spicecake with buttercream frosting, which it is. Buttercream frosting is probably my favorite type! It has a lot of butter in it, so it's creamy, and it's not really that "heavy" either. :)* Liam: *licks the frosting* Hey, you're cute and a great cook! That is amazing! Elizabeth: *hugs Liam before the rest of the crowd comes to eat* You're welcome, Liam. And thanks. :) (CONF) Liam sure knows how to "sweet talk" me! x) *Calls everyone else in to eat.* Liam: (CONF) Hopefully the Flyers are winning in the playoffs. I love Elizabeth! Challenge Will HAPPEN TONIGHT @ 8 PM EST!! DOUBLE ELIMINATION TONIGHT, SO BE ACTIVE! :D (MTDM: HIMYM AND THE VOICE ARE ON DAMMIT. :@) (Aimers: God MTDM you watch so much t.v. xD) (Flamey: may not be here. :( Whatevs, do it without me.) (Jay: Tomorrow? Thanks for bringing son back!! ;D xDD :) ) (Aimers: I love how it says be active but the challenge has not even started xD) (Jay: IKR? I'm actively watching this page. My eyes are drying out. xDDDDD) (Jay: C'mon!! Tuesday night @ 8 EST, right??? :) Please??? :D xDDD) (Liam: Shall we begin?) (Jay: I'm ready.) Elizabeth: I'm ready! :) (Blaze: meh.) Scott: So....are we like...starting or like...uh... Elizabeth: *totally bored, so starts whistling to the birds; they watch her and whistle back, chirping and singing happily* Charlie: oh look. it's Snow White...(laughs) Elizabeth: *starts wandering nearby, but begins feeding the birds the leftover spicecake crumbs; gets a big crowd of noisy, happy seagulls and other crumb eaters; becomes very happy and relaxed; is now ready for anything Chris throws at us* Elizabeth: *walks over to Charlie* I know, right? *laughs merrily* All my friends used to call me that, too. But I love their singing, and if you can understand what they're saying, like "alarm" or "food" or "peaceful", you can be more knowledgeable of the things going on around you. :) *goes back to her birds, who've now finished cleaning up the crumbs* Sean: I'm... So.... Bored...... Elizabeth: Maybe they're still setting up the challenge? I wish we could go swimming today. We could catch fish, or see who can swim relay the fastest to get all our own colored flags on the rafts. That'd be fun! I like to swim. What else could our challenge be? Any guesses, guys? And gals? If we were in that Surviving: This World series, we'd be throwing coconuts at targets with a trampoline! xDD That looked fun. Get a tic-tac-toe or hit a target. *sigh* Elizabeth: Well, call me if anything actually happens, okay? I'm gonna whip us up some dinner. That's another challenge idea! Make the best feast for Chris, Hatchet, and all the rest of us, too. *looks over at the birds and now chipmunks, too* Maybe I'll whip up some animal grub, too, and we can all watch the animals have fun while we're bored. *laughs quietly, then sighs* Maybe Chris is sick? *waits for a response* Well, I'll be in the kitchen. *goes to the mess hall* Chris: *coughs* I am sick. >_> Today's challenge is capture the flag. Simple, the first to capture their flag from the opposing team wins immunity. READY... SET... TRIANGLE... A-CHOO! I MEAN GO! D: ''' Evalyn: *Runs To The Opposing teams flag* WOO LETS GO RED RAIDERS!!! Sean: *Looks around for opposing team's flag* Where is they're flag? Charlie: fear not guys!. this challenge is ours! (searches for the opposition's flag) Sean: Is that the other team's flag? Oh no it's just a red towel. Dang. Evalyn: *Sees the Other Teams flag* YES!!! *Run Towards it* Sean: *Sees Evalyn* Oh no, where's the other team's flag? Charlie: HAHA!. the awesome one strikes like lightning! (runs to flag) Axel: *looks for the flag* Evalyn: *Runs to the Flag and Captures it* Yes! (I hope this is enough lines since the challenge is late :P) Charlie: (tuts) Sean: *Looks for other team's flag* '''Chris: That didn't count, you can't find the flag within three speaking lines.! *barfs on Evalyn's flag, making it brown* See, it's not even RED! :@ Sean: Ewww Elizabeth: *whistles to her bird friends to find the red flag for her* Elizabeth: *follows her bird friends to where a red towel is drying in the breeze* Elizabeth: *whistles for birds to find another red flaggy thing, and promises them a lot of spice cake crumbs if they do* Elizabeth: *follows the birds to a tall pile of rocks where some of the birds have perched* Elizabeth: *chirps to birds to throw her the flaggy thing, please* Liam: *looks for the flag* Elizabeth: *catches the red flag!* (Justliitleome Survivor321 said can you come on chat Plz) Sean: Go Elizabeth! (CONF) I only cheered her on so we would win. Evalyn; *Takes the flag from Elizabeth* Liam: C'mon Evalyn! *runs with her* Elizabeth: *Grabs flag from Evalyn while the birds distract her* (JustLittleOlMe, whenver you're ready, please come to the chat. (: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302) Elizabeth: *races towards Chris, who is still on all fours* Elizabeth: *hands Chris red flag Sean: Nice Job Elizabeth! (CONF) I only cheered her on since we won. (F**KING NONSENCE THESE PEIPLE WHO WERE ASKING JAY TO GO ON CHAT WERE ECING ME) Elizabeth: Chris, the Aces win, right? Elizabeth: *offers Chris a cold 7-Up to help his stomach* Evalyn; (CONF) WHY DID I PICK THIS TEAM!? Elizabeth: *helps Chris to his feet so he can sit down with a bucket and the red flag while she holds the 7-Up* Elizabeth: Evalyn, are you okay? You look angry. Elizabeth: Thanks Sean and Axel!!! :) Liam: Relax Evalyn, at least we know who to eliminate. Chris: *swallows pop* WOW! I FEEL GREAT NOW! THANKS ELIZABETH!! AND... THE ACES WIN! '''RED RAIDERS, I'LL BE SEEING YOU AT ELIMINATION TONIGHT! AGAIN! ;)' ' Elizabeth: *Asks everyone around camp if they know who that strange person wandering through the camp calling for a little person was.* Axel: Wait Chris... isn't this a double elimination? 'Vote (6) '''Chris: Red Raiders, time to vote. Liam: Me and Evalyn should only get to vote. Chris: Umm, no. Everyone gets to vote, sir. Liam: Ok. Elizabeth: Ermm... Everyone? Elizabeth: Sorry, Chris. Just seeing how you are. I'll leave you all to it. :) Evalyn: (CONF)I'm Voting................................ Charlie. Sorry. You Hardly Did Anything. (Aimers: Ok, Honestly this is kind of unfair Nduke, you need to stop saying the challenge will be at a certain day and forgetting about it. I was active for TWO DAYS, checking the camp but no challenge and the moment I give up the challenge ops up. Can you try to be more accurate next time Dx) West: I vote Charlie because Liam's word proved to be true. Charlie has become the weakest player on the team. Liam, do you still believe this? (Nduke: Aimers, I'm sorry that my schedule cannot revolve around the appropriate dates that they've been scheduled. I think you should be active ALL the time, not just two days. >->) Evalyn: Can we just get this vote over for? Liam: I do, West, and that's why I vote for Charlie. (Aimers: Ok it's fine xD Just felt like ranting randomly :p) Charlie: team i promise to be more active team. i vote Matthew. Chris: Regardless if Matthew votes, Charlie will be eliminated. *catapults Charlie* Now for another twist, The Aces will now vote off another member from The Red Raiders! ''' Axel: (CONF) This is awsome!!! my vote goes for....................... Evalyn! She is the strongest competitor of their team! Sean: (CONF) I dunno, I guess I vote out..... Evalyn. Courtney: (CONF) Evalyn. Sorry. :( Evalyn: ..................AWW SERIOUSLY? MATTHEW: WTF IM ON THE RAIDERS *IDIOT* >.< <- ooc> Uh. I vote Charlie. :3 '''Chris: Your vote still counts sir. >_> Elizabeth: Really??! Ummm... Okay...... Ahhhh... Matthew? Elizabeth: No! Wait! I'm gonna choose Evalyn instead. :) Scott (CONF): Sorry, Evalyn is the only choice she is a big threat. Elizabeth: I'm choosing Evalyn for the same reason as Axel said. And Scott. :D Jason: So sorry for depriving you dirty neandrathals of my glorious prescence for quite some time! I'm back now, though, and Evalyn, you seem to be quite ugly, and have no class. For that reason, I banish you from my prescence. Now, leave or I will have my butlers escort you out. Chris: Evalyn, time to go! *catapults Evalyn* Well with that, we're down to nine, and it's the MERGE!! You're color will be black, and your group name will be called Killer Gophers! CREATIVE, HUH? Episode 7: Quiz Bowl Chris: MERGE TIME! CHALLENGE TONIGHT @ 9:30 PM EST Merge Chat (7) Sean: (CONF) Merge huh? Wow, didn't except to get this far. Axel: (CONF) Final 9... almost there Axel... Elizabeth: (CONF) Wow! Merge already? Hmm.... Courtney: (CONF) I've made it so far! :D Scott: (CONF) It's the merge! That's awesome Matthew: (CONF) The former Red Raiders members are down 6-3... but the former Heroes are up 6-3. Hopefully the past Heroes can band together and get rid of the Villains! Liam: (CONF) Still here? Wow! Maybe I can do it! Jason: (conf) These people are so blessed to have me here! ^_^ Matthew: *whispers* Hey. Courtney, Elizabeth, Jason, Liam and Scott. Us six heroes need to form a final six alliance to wipe out the Villains. You with me? Mess Hall Elizabeth: *Whipped up a lot of "Amish Friendship Bread", which is very easy to make, and somewhat sugary. Mostly made a lot of it for the birds who had helped her capture the flag in the last challenge.* Hi everyone! I've made some sugary vanilla-flavored bread for everyone, and for the birds. I'll leave a few loaves here for you, and I'll be outside feeding the rest to the birds! :) Challenge TONIGHT @ 8:30 PM EST!! (Flame: Can't come, but go without me! :D) (Nduke: I truly apologize guys! :( Challenge will be TONIGHT @ 8:30 PM EST) Elizabeth: *feeding the big flock of birds as a thank you for their help in the last challenge* Chris: Time for today's challenge! Today it's simple - ANSWER TD QUESTIONS! The first four competitors with three points will move onto the final round. Then, the final four will all vote someone out of the challenge. The person with the most votes for that round is out. This will continue on until we're left with two. Question 1: Who was Lindsay eliminated by in Season 1? Matthew: Heather. Chris: A point for Matthew! People, become more active. -_- ''' ''Question 2: How many episodes of Total Drama have aired in the U.S.?'' Matthew: 81? Elizabeth: 81? '''Chris: A point for Matthew! 2-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0! Question 3: Name the TDWT order (including eliminations). Scott: Duncan (Quit), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ/Izzy, Noah (Duncan Returns), Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley/Courtney, Duncan (Again), Sierra, Cody, Alejandro (U.S.)/Heather (Canada), Winner: Alejandro (Canada)/Heather (U.S) Matthew: Elimination order? Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, Heather/Alejandro. Chris: A point for Scott! 2-1-0-0-0-0-0-0-0! '''''Question 4: Name all of Scott's enemies! Scott: Dawn, Staci, B, Dakota, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Lightning and Sam West: Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Matthew: Everyone: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakota, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Lightning and Cameron. Elizabeth: Everyone Chris: I'll give all three of you points! Matthew is making it into Round 2! 3-2-1-0-0-0-0-0-0 Question 5: Who was eliminated in Episode 18 of TDI? :D '' Scott: Bridgette Elizabeth: Lindsay '''Chris: A point for Elizabeth!! 3-2-1-1-0-0-0-0-0! '''''Question 6: Who was eliminated in Episode 26 of TDWT!? :-O Scott: In America Alejandro and Cody, in Canada Heather and Cody Elizabeth: Ezekiel West: Considering we typically follow Canadian standards it should be Heather and Cody, but America can also be argued as the answer being Alejandro and Cody (but then we would technically have to include every country) Chris: A point for Scott! He also moves onto Round 2!!! 3-3-1-1-0-0-0-0-0 {C Question 7: Who won TD:RotI? Elizabeth: Cameron Chris: A point for Elizabeth!! 3-3-2-1-0-0-0-0-0! Question 8: How many votes did Evalyn receive this season? West: 7 Elizabeth: 7 Chris: A point for Elizabeth and West!! Elizabeth makes it into the final round, leaving one more spot!! 3-3-3-2-0-0-0-0-0! Question 9: How many times was Duncan eliminated in Total Drama history? :D West: three times in Canada and America because he won TDA Chris: Correct! Elizabeth, Matthew, Scott, and West, you must now vote off one of you four! Axel, Courtney, Jason, Liam, and Sean, you have been eliminated from the challenge! Liam: I have a reason why I wasn't here. I was out with my family. Scott: I'm really sorry, but I have to vote West, only villain left West: WHAT?! I don't even count as a true villain...I don't even do anything villainous, I just like obsessing over things! D: Well Nonetheless, I accept the loss...I will vote Elizabeth because I still consider Scott and Matthew friends regardless of their actions. Elizabeth: Sorry, West. Same reason as Scott. ;( You played great! :) West: Ahh well all is good ^__^ I just hope all of you can see me as a worthy player. If I lose the challenge maybe it is the best for all, to show I'm not a true villain? haha but then you all would think I'm trying to trick you all. Well I guess this is a game of faith then...Well then, Matthew! Please vote me out of the challenge. Elizabeth: You are a worthy player, West. I wish I'd gotten to know you better, but you are correct in that you did nothing villainous. Hopefully, we'll be able to compete together again! :) Matthew: My strategy needs to come into action and a villain winning will mess that up - even if we can vote one of the other two. I vote West. West: At least I'm not going home....yet xD It is just a challenge after all. Good luck Matthe, Elizabeth, Scott. All of you are great competitors! Elizabeth: Aww! Thanks, West! :) <3 *hug* (So wait, is Sean eliminated from TD: True Colors?) Chris: Okay! West, take a seat on the bench with the other losers. Elizabeth, Matthew, and Scott, vote again! The two people left standing will win immunity! (No, he is just eliminated from the challenge. :p ) West: *waits tensely* Who's it going to be? (CONF) They're all really nice, I wouldn't mind if any of them won...although then again, I'm sure all of them are safe tonight. As I see it, either I'm going home or one of the two true villains is. Elizabeth: Sorry Matthew, you're a Raider. I have to vote you. Just so you know, I think we should be voting the others out, instead of ourselves. ;( At least this time is for immunity. Elizabeth: Ah-hah! What Chris said suddenly hit a brain cell! You're not going home, West!!! We're the top four, still! :D Bring it on, Chris! :) Scott: Sorry, but I'm with Elizabeth on this one, I vote Matthew West: Congratulations Scott and Elizabeth! Elizabeth: Thanks, West!! Hooray!!! *hugs Scott* :) Now what, Chris? Chris: Thanks for EC'ing me again. >-> And, Elizabeth and Scott win immunity! Vote(7) Chris: You can vote off anyone but Elizabeth or Scott! Courtney: West. Sorry. ;( Sean: (CONF) I guess I vote for West. He's a threat. Elizabeth: (CONF) I'm really sorry, West. You were a Villain and a Red Raider. ;( West: I vote Axel, he is the biggest villain here. I would like to make a request to the heroes that we consider voting out the evilest villain first before taking out Sean and I since we are minor in evil-ness compared to Axel. Elizabeth: (CONF) I've decided to change my vote. I feel bad voting for West, who did great in the challenge, so I'll vote Axel, instead. The four of us who competed should be rewarded, not penalized. Sean: (CONF) Wait, Im gonna vote for Axel. I just realized he's the biggest villain here! I'm so stupid....... Matthew: I vote Axel. Courtney: I vote Axel, he is a big threat, and the most villianous villian. Plus, West was GREAT in the challenge. (Flame: In real life, I owe Aimers anyways. :P) Scott (CONF): I have to consider who can be kept now, and who has to go now. Sorry but I have to vote Axel Axel: (CONF) West (how the heck am I the "evil-ness" villian? I have done??? Plus you guys can't change votes!! Jason: (conf) Sean's hair looks really stupid. I have to vote him off! Chris: Axel, time to go. *catapults Axel* Final 8! (Actually, yes they can change votes, they've always been able to.) Episode 8: The Brawl Merge Chat (8) Sean: (CONF) Final 8? I think I can actually win this! Matthew: *talks to Heroes* Guys, I think we should go for Sean next. (ooc - no, I thought this before I read that ^ above. :p) Jason: Anything to get that disgrace to hairdom out of here! *sniffs the air* Courtney: Between the two remaining villians. Sean has a better chance of winning than West, because West is more of a threat. And Sean does nothing compared to West. I agree with this plan. :D Scott: *whispering to Courtney and takes her to a secret location where no one else is around to watch* Hey, I say us Aces stick together as well, with me, you, Elizabeth and Jason we could easily make final four, you in? Elizabeth: *watches Scott & Courtney go around the corner* Jason, you want to be in an alliance? Matthew: *sees Scott talking to Courtney* CONF: My game is to win. Not second or third. I'm playing for first. And being on the Raiders was probably my demise - I need to win every challenge. Courtney: Sure! I feel for Matt though, he was pretty cool. :( Anyways, there's always final 5! :D Scott: I don't trust him though (MTDM, I stated she was taken to a secret location so you couldn't see us talking) West: (CONF) I find it interesting those four are forming an alliance. I'm no longer a factor in this game because of my evident doom but I like to notice how Matthew and Liam are practically toast unless they make a move....Once Sean and I are gone the heros will have to turn on each other. As a future memeber of the jury, this will be interesting. Mess Hall Challenge Chris: Will happen Thursday, April 26th @ 8:30 PM EST!! (Flame: I think I can finally be here! :P ) Elizabeth: I'm ready!! :D Chris: Today's challenge is simple. Everyone will be on a pedastal above water, and you will be receiving boxing gloves, you're objective is to knock the others off, last one standing wins. You all get three dodges. :D GO! Sean: *Puts on boxing glove* Sean: *Gets ready to punch* Sean: I can do this, steady.... *Punches Jason* Courtney: *aims at Matthew, purposely misses, then hits Sean* OMG! I'm SO SORRY! :( *winks at Matthew without Sean seeing* Elizabeth: *tries punching the air, finally feels comfortable and punches at Sean* Courtney: *punches Sean before he punches anyone else* Sorry, it's a game! Any other villians? Sean: *Face down in water and is unconscious* Elizabeth: *rescues Sean from the water and makes sure he's still breathing* Elizabeth: *calls for medical assistance* Sean: *Gives Elizabeth a thumbs up while the medical assistance take him away* Courtney: Should we go for West? (FLame: I'm done RPing for the night, gtg.) Elizabeth: I feel really bad for Sean. I'm done with this challenge. ;( Scott: (CONF) I don't really fight that much...or ever, but even heroes have to have their acts of justice (NON-CONF) *punches West* sorry West, nothing personal West: Oh it's totally fine, being one of the last villains, I accept it...Hmm, I guess I'll punch Jason *punches Jason* Scott: Well let's do this strategically, sorry dude, you're not an Ace *punches Matthew* (CONF) If I teamed up with West one of us would be sure to win Elizabeth: I'm not punching any more people today, but Sean seems okay, so I am too. (Jay: I had to take off for a family reason) West: Regardless of my fate, I'll try my best and be a good sport! *punches Matthew* So close! Courtney: *watches Matthew getting punched* Eh. 3rd times the charm. Sorry, Matt. *punches him* Jason;8 grins* I get to punch these incessent beings! Yaysies! *slams fist into Sean* (Sean is with the medical assistance) West: For a hero you're awfully unorthodox .__. *hits Matthew for the final time* was that enough?! Sean: *Returns and is severly injured* Hhhiii..... Elizabeth: *hugs Sean* Welcome back, Sean! Are you well enough to stay? I'm glad you're well enough to come back, at least. :) West: Sooo how in the world is this challenge going? *hits Liam hard* meh, might as well go for the inactives Sean: *To Elizabeth* Thanks Elizabeth... Yeah I'm well enough to stay..... Ow... You guys, I'm sorry I was so mean before... Ow.... Courtney: Sorry, Liam. :( *punches hims* West: *hits Liam for the final time off the platform* Alright, now what? Chris: Currently Elizabeth, Liam, Matthew, and Sean are out of the challenge! Now it gets interesting. :D *throws balls at Courtney, Jason, Scott, and West* Courtney: This doesn't feel right. I'm gonna stop punching, but I'm still in. :D Chris: *throws another ball at Courtney, Jason, Scott, and West angrily* Either compete or fall off! :@ Courtney: UGH! *punches West* Sorry, man. It's nothing personal, it's a strategetic move. :( West: We should go for the inactive ones, it really doesn't matter who wins immunity anyway *hits Jason hard* This guy isn't even a real hero! Courtney: It doesn't matter who wins. We all know who's leaving. :| *punches West for the last time* Sorry, dude. :( Chris: And West is out! *throws two more balls at Courtney, Jason, and Scott* Courtney: *punches Jason for he last time* Sorry. :( *gets hit by Chris' ball, then falls* AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Flame: I got it on with, right?) Chris: ..... WHAT!? And Scott wins immunity! (Yes, but you eliminated yourself. xD) Vote (8) Chris: Scott is immune, you can vote off anybody but him. Liam: Jason. Courtney: Sean. Sorry.. :( Scott (CONF): I vote for Matthew, sorry dude gotta keep my Aces with me Sean: I vote.... For... Jason.... Jason: *gasps* I VOTE FOR SEAN! HOW DARE THAT TERRIBLE HAIR SPORTING BLOODY RAT-SCALIAN EVER VOTE FOR ME! OFF WITH HIS HEAD! (:P) West: What in the world is going on here? I don't even know what to do anymore but I tink it's clear that the biggest villain here is actually a hero. I vote Jason, Seans getting nicer... Jason: Prolly! *pulls out poorly carved piece of wood* I PLAY MY IMMUNITY IDOL! Chris: *blinks* Uhm... That's not even an immunity idol from this season. INVALID. ''' Sean: *To Jason* Aw, sorry you can't use that dude. Would've been helpful. Jason: THIS IS SHRUBBERY! BLASEMPHY! GREAT HAIR ALWAYS WINS! YOU WILL NOT BELITTLE ME! Elizabeth: Jason! Calm down! You're being scary. :( Sean? I'm voting you out, because you should probably be in the hospital, still. ;( West: Looks like Matthew is the swing vote...Does he go with the Aces who said they want him out soon and vote off Sean the "villain-gone-nice" or does he vote out Jason the "hero who is slowly becoming a villain"...It really is a good question indeed. Sean: Well, I might be going home soon but, I'm sorry I was so mean before. I guess this was my karma. Being injured an getting voted out next. Matthew: (Aimers, I wasn't available those two votes. -.- And episode four? In a hero. :|) This took me a really long time... It was a hard decision but... Jason, I'm voting for you. '''Chris: Jason, time to go. Ya know, if this wasn't a reward challenge! Suprise! *blows trumpet* All of you are safe this episode! Scott, you get a reward. *tosses Scott a basket full of gift cards and yummy foods* See ya next time! Episode 9: Slap Slap Revolution Merge Chat (9) Matthew: (Dammit Duke. D:<) *whispers in the hut* Hey. Sean, Liam, West. Those four obviously have a final four alliance being all Heroes and Aces. We need to get rid of them. West: (CONF) A reward challenge keeps us on our toes, all the better since things are going to get interesting in the future...Personally I like to stay unaffiliated in alliances....It's quite stressful indeed. Scott (CONF): Ok so Jason is still in, but I think my biggest competition now are Matthew and Liam. Matthew is a bit too manipulative to be a hero, and Liam just isn't one. I like West though, and even Sean a little too, but I have to stay on my toes (NON-CONF) Woo I love food! (MTDM: Matthew's character starts as a hero, but when someone argets him he becomes paranoid and it's his game to lose. :P And, an episode or two ago, I meant I saw you TAKE Courtney away. Sorry.) West: I love food too :D (CONF) lol what? xD Scott: Here West want some? (CONF) Sure it was maybe partially strategic, but I love food so I figure others do too, might as well share the passion West: Thanks! mmm this is good...so how is the game treating you? You're really on top of this aren't you? Scott: No it's the opposite, I already won two individual immunity which puts a big target on my head. I trust Elizabeth and Courtney but Jason is too unpredictable. Next time I don't win I feel like I will be gone. You? West: You feel stressed? Ahh I guess that makes sense being the great player you are. I'm stressed too because everyone is wrongly labeling me as an evil villain even...I can only hope people don't see me that way. Scott: Well let's make a deal *leans in and whispers* You seem really cool, so how about you join Elizabeth, Courtney and I and we can try our best to maintain control of the game, you in? (CONF) I really like West, and do think he was wrongly labelled as a villain, hopefully I'm right about that otherwise I could be doomed Matthew: *pulls West away from Scott* Don't fall for his little tricks. Scott: Uh alright *gathers reward and walks over to his bed* (CONF) Matthew clearly needs some security in this game, but I think I got my message across with West and I hope he realizes I was being sincere, must they remember I am a hero? Oh well, looks like it's variable now West: *sees Matthew and Scott making offers to him* Well this is...awkward .__. (CONF) I don't want to do anything evil, I need to stay true to myself. Matthew seems to be getting evil and that worries me... Matthew: *whispers to Matthew* It's either fifth place or final two. Your choice. Courtney: Scott? Question in private please. Scott: Sure, what's up Courtney? Courtney: *pulls him over the whispers* Me and Elizabeth have been thinking. West is a cool dude. Can he be in our alliance? I mean, I understand he was a villian and a raider, but he's smart, and we'll have the majority. What do you say? Scott: *whispers back* Agreed, he's a cool dude, I tried to offer it to him earlier but Matthew interrupted, hopefully he knows the right choice (Auditions for Season 2!!!) West: *sits and eats* Well these people really make me have to think x__X Sean: *Reading a book outside his cabin* Elizabeth: *walks over to Scott and Courtney, whispers* I'm all for letting West join us, too. :) Elizabeth: *walks over to West and asks him if he'd like to hang out with her and her friends* Mess Hall Challenge WILL HAPPEN SUNDAY, APRIL 29TH, TONIGHT @ 7:45 PM EST!! Chris: Time for your challenge! Today you'll all be put on pedestals and be forced to dance against your will, and knock each other off with your bear hands. Everyone who winds in Round 1 will move onto Round 2. Then the winners from Round 2 move onto the final round, where the last two will battle it out! Chris: *shocks all platforms, and throws dodgeballs at the competitors* You can use these, if you can catch them! ;) ' 'Courtney vs. Elizabeth Courntey: Why us two? *dances* Elizabeth: Why not? *dances happily* Elizabeth: *ducks a ball and catches it, stares at Courtney and waits for her to respond* Courtney: *aims at Elizabeth, and misses* Elizabeth: *lobs ball at Courtney, hits her, but doesn't hurt her, watches Courtney stumble a bit* Courtney: *stumbles, but regains balance* I talked to you know who about you know who. *aims at her* Elizabeth: Yay! :) I've talked to you know who some, too. :P *keeps dancing and prepares to catch balls* Chris: *shocks Elizabeth, and throws Courtney a ball* The challenge ends tonight. ;) ' Courtney: OW!!!! *stumbles, then falls* (Flame: There? Dropped out twice for you, Duke. xD) Elizabeth: *lets out a high-pitched squeal from the extra shock, growls at Chris, then watches Courtney fall and calls out* Courtney!! :O Are you okay?! :( *keeps dancing and watching for balls to catch* 'Jason vs. West Jason; *does amazing kick dance, attempting to kick West where the sun don't shine* West: lol? *dodges and throws dodgeball* Chris: *shocks Jason & West* The challenge ends tonight. ;) ' West: *throws the dodgeball hard and hits Jason off* Ugh this took a while >.> (I would have done this earlier but Im not allowed to write multiple lines in a row and He's not replying so I think this is fair) 'Matthew vs. Liam Matthew: *dances* This is craaaazy! *catches a dodgeball and throws it at Liam* Liam: *catches dogeball and throwes it at Matthew* Chris: *throws ball at Liam* The challenge ends tonight. ;) Liam: OW! 'Scott vs. Sean' Sean: *Dances and tries to avoid Scott* Scott (CONF): This is a perfect challenge for a musician (NON-CONF) *begins dancing and jumps over a shock and catches a dodgeball* Sorry Sean, this is my strong point, *continues dancing towards Sean* Sean: It's okay dude, but do me a favor, don't make it hurt to much. Scott: I would never dude (CONF) H-hurt? As in make him feel pain? I need to win but I don't want to hurt anyone (NON-CONF) *does the robot and lightly pushes Sean towards the edge hoping he will fall* Sean: Uh-oh uh-oh *Falls* Ahhhhhhhh! Ow. Scott: *calls down* I'm really sorry Sean! (CONF) Even if he is a villain, no one should feel pain Sean: *Yells* It's okay! (CONF) I might need a full body cast. Owww. CHRIS: STOP!! Since this is soo inactive, I crown immunity to Elizabeth, Scott, and West, the three winners!! Vote (9) Chris: Elizabeth, Scott, and West are immune. Liam: What about the match beetween me and Matt? Chris: I gave you all an oppurtunity to compete, and both of you were inactive. Now vote. >-> Scott (CONF): Sorry Matthew, but I don't think this game is changing you for the better, I vote for you (MTDM: I was active. It took Liam hours to reply and I didn't see it. -_-) Matthew: I vote Courtney. West, Liam, Sean, please stick with me. Liam: I vote Courtney. Elizabeth: :O I vote Matthew! -_- Sean: (CONF) I vote for Courtney, Liam: *shoots a hockey puck* Scott (CONF): I guess this is when we find out where West's loyalties lie, all I can do is hope West: Ultimately this came down to my own end game. I'm am the obsessive guy. I should obsess over what I think is the right move for me to do. I see two alliances and from the looks of it, neither will take me to the end. But at this point, I don't care about winning, I want to prove the honest in me. I am going to try my best to succeed and play an honest game which is why I need to vote with the heroes...I vote Matthew. Elizabeth: *shoots hockey puck back to Liam* Liam: Elizabeth, there's something I have to tell you. I have a major crush on you.